nickyboycrows_doctor_who_fan_series_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Romana 1
Romanadvoratrelundar (or Romana for short) was a Time Lady who was forced to be the Fourth Doctor's assistant in the search for the Key to Time during her first incarnation. During the course of their search for the Key, the two became friends. Romana was born in the House of Heartshaven on Gallifrey. (AUDIO: Panacea) As a Time Tot, she had a copy of the Gallifreyan nursery book, Our Planet Story. (AUDIO: Shada, PROSE: Shada) Her second incarnation would later claim her family were, in Earth terms, "bohemians". (AUDIO: Havoc) Like all Time Lords, Romana was taken from her family at the age of eight for the selection process in the Drylands. Staring into the Untempered Schism as part of a Time Lord initiation rite, Romana reacted by running away from what she saw in the Schism. (PROSE: A Brief History of Time Lords) During her time at the Time Lord Academy, Romana recited an oath as she became a Time Lady to master her emotions. (TV: Shada) When she was sixty years old, Romana used to swim in Lake Abydos, home of the singing fish. She gathered zinc hawthorns from the molten rushes at the water's edge with her friends Taris and Rorvan, an orphaned brother and sister. (AUDIO: Neverland) Romana was given an air car for her seventieth birthday, and she told the story later to a guard on Zanak in nostalgia. (TV: The Pirate Planet) Romana attended the Time Lord Academy when Braxiatel was a tutor there. She hated it. Her classmates were jealous of her effortless academic superiority, nicknaming her "the Ice Maiden". While there, she was contacted by the spirit of Pandora, who told her she had manipulated Romana's genetic make-up through the centuries with the Imperiatrix Imprimatur to create the perfect vessel for her to rule Gallifrey again. Romana told Braxiatel, who hypnotised her to forget not only Pandora, but also him. She recalled only having heard of him through his art collection before her return to Gallifrey from her travels. (AUDIO: Lies) At one point, Borusa was Romana's tutor. (PROSE: Doctor Who and the Krikkitmen) Romana was working at the Bureau of Ancient Records when the White Guardian assigned her to assist the Fourth Doctor in the quest for the Key to Time, (PROSE: A Brief History of Time Lords) appearing to her as the Lord President of Gallifrey. Though she was much younger than the Doctor, she considered him an academic inferior because of his final grades. The Doctor was initially unwilling to take Romana along and was somewhat hostile to her as he believed he did not need her help. They found the first segment on the planet Ribos in the form of a lump of jethrik. They had to recover it against the will of Graff Vynda-K. During this time the two bonded, even though Romana made the mistake of thinking the first segment was a crown rather than the lump of jethrik. Romana came to respect the Doctor for his experience despite his academic failings although she was frustrated he didn't immediately go after the segment and was more interested in Garron and Unstoffe. (TV: The Ribos Operation) While the Doctor and a rat searched for the Key, they were twice interrupted by chronometric radiation, disrupting the tracer's operation: a chronometric pulse caused by a breach in the higher dimensions (PROSE: Tomb of Valdemar) and a network of spatial Teleportation paths created by a malfunctioning time cabinet intersected with Earth's ley lines. (PROSE: The Shadow of Weng-Chiang)